


Los propósitos de Greg, los despropósitos de Mycroft

by smileinlove



Series: My(love)strade [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: #flash fiction fun, #mystrade flash fiction, #mystrade monday, @mystradepromptsandscenarios, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mystrade Monday Prompts, Romance, mystrade
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: Después de Año Nuevo, Greg se siente desanimado. ¿Encontrará Mycroft la forma de devolverle la ilusión?#23. "Don't look at me like that." - "No me mires así".
Relationships: Greg Lestrade & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: My(love)strade [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018003
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Los propósitos de Greg, los despropósitos de Mycroft

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC.  
> ¡Felices fiestas!

Con el suelo escarchado y el frío en los huesos, Greg volvió a casa. Después de toda la noche patrullando Londres, se resbaló en el primer escalón. Arrastrándose por la barandilla, buscó las llaves en el bolsillo del abrigo.

—Será posible.

Chocó la aldaba con fuerza. Las ideas se le congelaban y allí no salía nadie. Se estiró para probar suerte con el timbre. Le faltaba medio brazo para llegar. Tendría que cambiar de barandilla. Tomó impulso. La rozó con los dedos y vio, a cámara lenta, cómo se le escurría entre ellos.

Un brazo se hizo paso por la puerta recién abierta. Agarró el abrigo. Se le escapó el interior. El costado de Greg cayó como un bloque sobre el terrazo. El antebrazo le libró de una ceja rota o algo peor. Volvieron a agarrarlo del abrigo, esta vez arrastrándolo dentro, dejando un rastro de bienvenida.

—Gracias, Mycroft. Un placer tenerte como marido.

—¿Sugieres que cambie el tiempo? ¿Tal vez primavera? —El DI entornó los ojos ante la estática figura y dejó el abrigo en la percha. Se quitó el gorro, soltando el pelo enloquecido, y se sacudió como un perro recién salido del lago—. Anda, vete a la ducha antes de que te resfríes y sea también el responsable.

Mientras Mycroft pasaba la fregona de mala gana, Greg se dio una ducha escocesa. El calentador se estropeó y los gritos llegaron hasta el pasillo. Tuvo que terminarla con un cazo de agua caliente. Cortesía de la casa, que le esperaba con un chocolate frente a la chimenea. Con el gorro del albornoz cubriéndole hasta las cejas, se aferró a la taza entre los cojines.

—¿Cómo van los propósitos, Gregory?

—Como el día —dio un sorbo y ahogó un chasquido, abrasado—. Este año voy a pasar.

—Si te encanta escribirlos —tan cerca habló de la taza que desvaneció el humo por un momento—. Aunque no los cumplas.

—Esa es la cuestión, Mycroft. —Cubrió la mano con la suya—. De niño, disfrutaba con la feria. ¡La noria! Tan alta que veía la ciudad o lo que yo creía que era Londres. Después me di cuenta de que existían las afueras —sonrió—. Sin embargo, ahora siento que tengo que limpiar a fondo y tener hijos. No me mires así. Tú también sientes la presión, pero la escondes detrás de esos bonitos ojos. —Le miraron de vuelta. Brillantes. Sonrientes y tiernos como la mano que le acariciaba la mejilla bajo el gorro. Dio un trago de chocolate y dejó la mitad sobre la mesa, descubriéndose el pelo aún húmedo. Sus ojos no se abrían más de la mitad—. Me voy a dormir. No puedo más. ¿Vienes?

—Tengo que terminar un informe. Más tarde.

Greg asintió. Besó la mano que ahora sostenía y se fue como un zombi. Mycroft cambió el rostro de “descanso” a “trabajando”. Se terminó su chocolate y, con el calor en el pecho, tomó el camino del despacho. Cerró la puerta y levantó el teléfono.

***

Una sirena despertó a Greg en la fase más profunda. Tan atolondrado abrió los ojos que olvidó qué estaba soñando. Sacó la cabeza por la ventana, pero solo lo recibió el frío. Contrariado, se dispuso a volver a la cama cuando la sirena sonó de nuevo. Bajó las escaleras saltando el último escalón. Fue a dar de lleno con Mycroft. En su mano, una percha. En ella, el traje de los domingos.

Cuando llegaron al jardín trasero, Lestrade comprendió por qué no había visto nada desde la ventana y que los destellos tras la casa no eran una discoteca. Tampoco se paró en contar cuántos globos, bombillas y colores se proyectaban sobre ellos. Sus ojos se fueron derechos a la atracción del circuito.

—Bueno, mi intención era la noria, pero hubo dificultades administrativas.

—¡Un coche de policía!

—Pensé que —Greg le besó con tal énfasis que a Mycroft le dio un golpe de tos.

—Perdona, yo —su atención se esfumó ahora al puesto de dónuts—. ¿Rosie? —dijo al ver la cabeza de la niña sobresalir por un lateral del mostrador.

La pequeña se tiró en sus brazos. El DI miró a Mycroft en busca de una explicación. Este apretó los labios y cruzó los brazos, señalando al puesto con la cabeza. Entonces se giró y dejó escapar una amplia sonrisa. Colocó a la niña en sus hombros y, agarrándose a la cintura del pseudoministro, marcaron el ritmo hacia ese coche de policía.

—¿Quieres que tío Mycroft y yo ampliemos la familia, Rosie? —la pequeña gritó entusiasmada. Lestrade lanzó una mirada de soslayo a su otro acompañante.

—Por ahora, disfruta del coche, Greg —contestó, mordiéndose la lengua.

***

En el puesto de dónuts, sus dos dependientes con impecable uniforme aguardaban tras el mostrador una larga noche.

—Recuérdame por qué hacemos esto, John.

—Porque es nuestro amigo.

—No, lo otro.

—¿Porque nos harán de canguros una semana entera?

—Eso.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :D  
> Espero que les haya gustado :)  
> ¡Cuídense y pásenlo lo mejor posible!


End file.
